


Come Morning Light

by windandthestars



Series: Everything's On Fire [1]
Category: Arctic Air, Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M, Love Polygon, Post-Apocalypse, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-16
Updated: 2012-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-31 06:30:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windandthestars/pseuds/windandthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The ridiculous thing where you put your hands on my stomach and pretend you can feel him kicking."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Morning Light

**Author's Note:**

> Rated PG-13 for pregnant Krista, mention of awkward love triangle and minor character death. Title from the song "Safe and Sound" by Taylor Swift and The Civil Wars. This was inspired by the video for the song (and subsequent viewing of Mindy Smith's "Jolene"), yesterday's Arctic Air episode, a discarded bingo prompt, and jokes about farmers. 
> 
> For Courtney and Phyllis for reasons.

He's left Blake in the valley with a pile of brush to finish covering the plane. He knows it's not exactly fair, but he does have more responsibility here than Blake does, and he takes that seriously. Blake wasn't one to be tied down when he didn't have to be and Will could respect that.

He's halfway across the clearing, the summer grass dry and wilted snagging at his boots, when he sees the first sliver of light from the door. The whole cabin's dark, but there's a lantern and then a shadowed figure, Krista. He's not sure at first if she had heard them fly overhead before landing or if she'd woken early, upset by something else.

When she raises her gaze from the worn floor beneath her feet and peers out into the dark he knows she's waiting for him. He whistles low, still to far away for her to see him, and her head snaps around to search him out. 

She's put on weight since the last time he'd seen her; her cheeks are flushed and no longer hollow. He'd only been gone a week and a half but that's been long enough. There's something different about her now, something’s changed, there’s a subtle shift in the way she holds herself. He's assumed no one, save Magnus perhaps, has noticed because no one’s said anything. Krista’s glowing and not at all irritated and self-conscious like she'd been when he'd left.

He's closer now so he raises an arm, pack still clenched in his fist to greet her and she loosens her grip on the blanket she'd tugged over her shoulders to wave back. Her hand falls to her side and flutters for a moment until she pulls the blanket tighter around herself. This too is new, subconsciously she's covering her stomach, to hide it or protect it he can't be sure. She's not showing yet, but it won't be long.

It's early morning yet, the sun still fighting it’s way up past the mountains so Blake doesn't yell when he climbs over the last of the blow down into the clearing, but Will knows he's there when Krista grimaces and he sees her fingers twitch against the small swell of her stomach. There's a moment where the lines in her face harden as Blake's rapid foot falls grow closer, but then he's breezed by them both and let himself into the cabin, catching the door with his heel so it doesn't snap shut.

They stand silently for a moment. She's half asleep and exhausted and he needs time just to stand and take her all in: the softening lines of her face, the way her smile seems to shine a little brighter. He wants to reach up and rest a hand along side hers, to feel a part of what she feels, but Krista isn't like that. She's not the open book that Abby had been. With her memory there's still a pang of guilt even after all this time. 

It's been over a year since he'd fallen into bed with Krista the first time, both of them a little bit drunk off of homemade whiskey. Longer still since Abby had been gone. So much of the time now it was easy to forget that they had both had lives before this. And yet still easier, now that he and Blake had come to an understanding. There would be no more punches thrown, no more arguments and dark looks. Blake had had her first, but Will loved her too, loved her just as much. She could have them both in the way that she needed, but he was the one that was standing by her, settling down when all Blake wanted to do was run.

"How are you doing?" He breathes into the quiet, stepping up onto the middle step to wrap his arms around her. She makes a quiet contented noise and brushes a kiss against his stubbled cheek.

"You're filthy."

He shrugs. He doesn't want to worry her but they'd had a bit of a close call. Supplies were always hard to come by, they both knew that, but it's seemed more difficult lately knowing that she's waiting, wondering, worrying she wasn't the one beside him in the pilot's seat. "I wanted to get back to see you. I figured a bath could wait."

"Should I go over and wake Nelson, Magnus?"

He takes the final step up to the porch and pulls her closer, tucking their body's together against the morning chill. "Supplies can wait. I want a minute alone with you."

"Will," She sounds a little breathless as she tips her face up and he cups the side of her jaw in his hand, thumb running against the spot where her cheeks have filled out. "I'm supposed to be the one with the hormones remember?"

"You're beautiful." He whispers and for the first time she doesn't look away; she stares right back at him.

"You look sad." Worry creases the spot between her eyes and he shakes his head to chase it away.

"I'm glad," he lets his hand drop and she rests her forehead against his shoulder." I'm glad you're here with me. There's a lot of things I wish I could change but not that."

"Did Blake-"

"No," he cuts her off firmly. While he and Blake had come to terms with their awkward love triangle, Krista still hadn't forgiven Blake for his initial anger. "I wanted you to know that. Sometimes," He breathes for a minute, looking past her into their darkened living room, "I think you still feel like you're in this alone, and you're not. You never will be, I promise."

"What happened?" She doesn't sound scared, not like he feels when he thinks of her out here without him, but she is concerned.

"I missed you." He murmurs because it's as close as he wants to get to the truth right now. "I really missed you."

"You should have let Kate go, or Magnus could have gone herself." Krista pulls back to brush a kiss against his lips. "It wasn't nice of her to strand a girl here without her two favorite men."

"You know Blake won't fly with her. He thinks she has a psychotic break every time she gets near the flight controls and your dad's the only other pilot."

Krista rolls her eyes and kisses him again, her lips brushing against his as she speaks. "Kate crashed on the sofa again, something about a punk kid named Caitlin."

"So no welcome back sex?" Will groans with an exaggerated pout.

"No," she smiles, "but I'll cook you breakfast and let you do that ridiculous thing."

"What ridiculous thing?"

Her grin widens. "The ridiculous thing where you put your hands on my stomach and pretend you can feel him kicking."

"Her. And I can."

A light flickers out onto the porch as Krista laughs. "Not if he's not kicking."

"She kicks for me."

"The only woman who's going to be kicking you is me, if you don't stop with that bull."

"Would you two, shut up?" Kate grumbles from the half open door, a curtain of hair tangled around her face. "Your sofa's a piece of crap and I would like to actually get some sleep."

Will holds a finger to his lips in mock seriousness. "Shhh, don't wake the Kate monster." He smirks at Krista then bends to plant a kiss on her stomach.

Kate makes gagging noises as Will straightens, grinning, and the door bangs shut.

"I'll be in in a minute." he promises leaning over to pick up his pack where he'd left it at the bottom of the steps. "I'm going to go drop this off at Magnus' and track my grime all over her bathroom. I'll even bring back some bread if you stop Kate from eating all the bacon."

"Two," Krista adds hopefully and they both laugh.

"Two loaves, got it."


End file.
